Free Me
by Winged Hetalian Wolf
Summary: He was damned and she was pure and held the key to his salvation. But first he has to control his bloodlust around her. She is his Blood Siren, someone whose blood smells sweetest. A bargain in the past cursed him to this life, and she reminds him of a mistake, which coats his hands with blood that will not leave. Will she save him or will he lose his only hope? Modern, Vampire AU.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

He let the body drop to the ground with a thud, the woman's throat torn as if ravaged by a savage beast. But that was an accurate description. He was a heartless, soulless, blood-driven monster. He lived in shadow and squalor as he hunted his prey. Humans were so weak compared to him. They were so slow and they died so easily. They made good prey and their blood was delicious, and their emotions seasoned the taste.

But he hated this life. His existence was cold and flat; the years rolling out before him in an endless carpet of blood. The power and abilities were nice but not at this cost. He was forever barred from the light of the sun, sacred ground, and from the pearly gates were he to die. A deal with the devil should not be made; he, Sesshomaru, learned that the hard way.

He was Sesshomaru, son of the great Lord Touga and half-brother to Inuyasha. They were long dead, buried in the dirt of the Sengoku Jidai, while he disappeared and watched them grow old and die. Now he was alone in the present time, centuries away from his mother, his father, and his half-brother.

Oh, if only he hadn't made that deal! Sesshomaru was terrified of growing old and becoming weak so he sought a way to prevent it. A passing demon heard him and offered to help him. Well he did. Sesshomaru had supernatural strength, senses, and reflexes in addition to being able to transform into a long haired, white dog.

Because of his animal form and his peculiar way of marking his victims, vampires and vampire hunters alike gave him the name The Dog. It wasn't that intimidating, but everyone knew what they'd find when someone said those two words. Sesshomaru was stealthy enough to not draw attention to himself, but regardless he became notorious.

A sweet smell drifted on the air. It made his mouth water and he knew he had to find this person. He'd drain them as soon as possible. He would make them a blood slave, but if the blood was as good as it smelled, he wouldn't be able to stop. Cleaning his mouth, he prepared himself to meet this person. His blood siren. He narrowed it down to a slip of a girl, who made her way through the park at night.

"It's dangerous for kittens to wander around at night. They make easy prey for wolves," he said with a smirk. Her scent made his mouth water and he could feel his fangs lengthen. Maybe he'd try to play with her.

"I'm on my way home. I don't want any trouble," she said.

To her the man before had a fey like beauty. Cold, refined, and ethereal. His silver hair cascaded down past his shoulders to the middle of his back, and his eyes were a deep shade of gold. He was pale, beautiful, and cold. But something about him seemed off. Something about him released adrenaline in her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru, and I'm not here to cause you trouble. May I ask your name?"

"Kagome," she replied in a small voice.

He noticed her scent turning into fear and he wanted to calm her. Fear made her scent turn sour. He much preferred the scent of happiness or arousal. He decided to play with his food a bit. He'd follow her and make sure she stayed safe until he was ready to devour her or keep her.

"Allow met to escort you home. I promise no harm will befall you," he said as he reached out with his aura to wrap around her mind. It was how vampires could influence and entrance their victims. But then he felt a sharp burning. She was a miko! He would have to be careful around her since he didn't want to be purified.

His Influence seemed to work on her and she nodded with a somewhat dazed look. And a half hour later they arrived at a shrine. He could feel its power brushing against him making his skin tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"You live in a shrine? So you're a miko then?" He asked.

She flashed him a surprised look. "Yes, but I've never had much formal training."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Well I suppose I should take my leave now. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

He wasn't actually going to leave. He only walked around the block and transformed into his dog form. Then he went back to the shrine and watched over her. The girl, Kagome, reminded him of the human lover he had.

Rin. Sweet, innocent Rin. She was only eighteen and her scent drive him wild. Somehow he managed to resist her blood long enough for him to fall in love. But then one day, she injured herself and...he couldn't stop himself.

By the time he did, she was barely alive. She would've been well within her right to hate and curse the monster he was, but instead she whispered three little. Those three little words tore a hole in his heart and buried him under the weight of the regret and grief he felt.

"I love you."

Her very last words to him. If he could've controlled himself, he could've found salvation. If he could find the one meant to be his mate, and not devour her, and find a way to summon the one who made this deal with him, he would return to a human and live happily with that person. But he couldn't help himself. Rin's blood called to him too much to even make her a blood slave.

He went back to her shrine every night, and suddenly it dawned on him why her blood smelled so appealing to him. Sesshomaru always loved the taste of holy blood, as ironic as it was. It was drawing closer to the time he'd contact her again. She had to lower her guard enough for him to talk to her again. But as each day passed, her scent grew more appealing. He'd have to feed before he reached out to her again. His opportunity came when she went out with some friends.

The old man, he grandfather as he overheard, finished up and walked towards the house. He never made it. Using his supernatural speed, Sesshomaru swooped in and drank. The old man's blood was sweet with latent holy power, but made bitter by how close he was to death, and that was without Sesshomaru's fangs tearing his throat. However a woman's voice, Kagome's mother he thought, chose that moment to come out. Having no other choice, Sesshomaru dropped the man, who was now unconscious, and darted into the cover of a large tree. What a waste, but he'd be satisfied for a little bit longer.

Five minutes later Kagome arrived right behind the ambulance. She was able to see them wheeling her grandfather into the vehicle. She also happened to look up and meet his golden eyes, causing him to jump down a d shift. He gave a little yelp when he realized she pursued him. He made it closer to the actual place where people would pray before turning back.

"What are you doing here? The shrine is closed," Kagome said.

"My apologies. I must've gotten caught up in the holiness," he replied.

She looked around, scanning, "have you seen a large white dog? The EMTs said a dog or something bit my grandfather."

"Sorry. I'll keep a lookout for it," he replied trying to make his escape. He did, and he would come back in a few days.

* * *

A week later, Sesshomaru was walking up the steps when a flashback passed through his mind.

He stealthily prowled through the night; the perfect predator. Ahead of him were his targets, a couple. The man had holy powers he could tell, and the woman had blood that smelled appetizing. Not as alluring or addictive as a blood siren, but he would enjoy the meal. In a flash, he grabbed the man and bit down while the woman watched. Using the last of his strength the man told his wife to go and to take care of the family and not let anyone know. Sesshomaru dropped his body to the ground like a sack of flour, but not before leaving his signature.

Wait a minute...that woman was the same one that lived in the shrine. The same one Kagome called mother. Well,the game just became more interesting. It would be harder but he always won in the end.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded of Sesshomaru, her hands on her hips.

"Can't a man pray?" He asked chuckling at his joke. He was no longer a man, and the act of praying caused him pain.

"Leave."

"I thought this was a public place."

"It is but my family owns it. So I say, leave." Something about this man frightened her. Something wasn't write about him. He was too surreal to be human. He was too beautiful and too dark and mysterious to be human. "What are you?"

"Smart girl," Sesshomaru said walking closer to her, "the others would've been better if they had the instincts you do." His hand came up to wrap a lock of hair around his finger and he brought it to his nose. "But perhaps not smart enough. You should've run while you had the chance. I've made you my prey and no one will be able to stop my Hunt."

He flared his aura so that it encompassed her. It caressed hers in a soothing way. For most humans this would calm them and lull them into a false sense of security, but he should've known better than to try it on a miko. Her aura crackled against hers, but the pain wasn't that unpleasant. After all, pain and pleasure go hand-in-hand.

He stalked closer and closer to her, as the look on his face became hungrier. The back of his throat burned and he could already taste and feel her blood he drank from centuries since Rin must've helped his control. Prior to his late lover, he would have attacked long before now. Still, he may have to cut this Hunt short.

The miko gulped upon noticing his changed expression and she backed away. Her fluttering heartbeat drove him wild and he used his speed to trap her against his body, chest to chest. One hand wrapped around her back while the other went to her cheek before sliding down to her neck. Sesshomaru's cool skin immediately heated upon contact, and the pulse of Kagome's blood made him crash his lips onto hers.

To his surprise, she kissed him back. She lacked experience, but that was an insignificant detail. Instead of deepening the kiss, his lips slid down to her throat, which she seemed all too willing to bear. Foolish girl. His kisses became more open-mouthed and his fangs elongated and sunk into her neck. His free hand reached up to muffle any sound she made as the sweet liquid filled his mouth.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. Or at least the closest he would ever be able to get. It was amazing. But then something in her blood turned his thoughts to...mate...with a wide-eyed expression he pulled back and stared at her. No...she was the one destined for him? He thought she was just a Blood Siren, but now she was more than that...she was his Mate. The irony wasn't lost on him. A damned creature like him was to be mated to a pure woman like her.

Sesshomaru licked his lips and backed away, although his body told him to pull her in for more. Actually it screamed at him to continue feeding from her, to gorge himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered stumbling down the steps.

He finally found another to be his mate. But what about Rin...? He vowed to never love another, to never find peace with another. He vowed it both to her and himself. But the thought of finding a woman who could be his mate...it gave him hope.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys like this. The original idea inspired a role play which eventually spawned this. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Bound

**Chapter 2**

As soon as his feet hit the pavement, he took off and ran. Ran away from /her/ and her intoxicating scent, but it clung to him like nettles in hair. It made his mouth water and his eyes turn red. He needed to find shelter. Somewhere far away from the woman. Kagome. His foot falls kept repeating her name, reminding him of what he so desperately needed. He wanted this endless night to be over with.

By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, Sesshomaru tucked himself away in an abandoned factory in the next town. He forced himself to sleep and when he did, he didn't wake for three days. It was bliss. No thoughts, no memories of Rin, no thoughts of blood, and no mates.

"So you've found her, haven't you, Sesshomaru? Why did you run? Are you really so pathetic that you cannot free yourself from me? You told me you were the strongest, and that you desired more. Have you given up already?" An oily voice laughed.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He launched himself at his early morning visitor, but found himself bound tentacle-like roots. His eyes flashed red as he struggled to free himself, but to no avail. His body soon fell limp in defeat. He would remain bound. "I will never give up."

"Such words from the man who ran from his salvation. You really are a creature of the night, Sesshomaru. Admit defeat and I can make your pain go away."

"I refuse to become part of your harem of vampires too lost within their minds and blood to register pain or suffering. I would rather die."

The demon laughed, "then die you shall, but you might as well pass on your knowledge. I have a fledgling for you to teach. He's a special one. He's the younger brother of a vampire hunter. I thought it would be fun to watch them try to kill the other. Teach him well, Sesshomaru."

* * *

In short, it took a lot of time to teach the fledgeling. He had too much of a heart, or little survival instinct, and he refused to drink blood. So then one night, Sesshomaru captured a few humans and kept them for later. Then when his student, Kohaku, slept Sesshomaru forced blood down his throat. The boy starved himself so much he would've died had the older vampire not intervened, and he had no strength to fight off the blood filling his mouth. That turned out to only be the beginning. Apparently, the boy had been raised to slay the nocturnal immortals, so there was that bridge to cross, and it took awhile to help him master his powers.

In fact this took up about a year of Sesshomaru's time. Meanwhile he had no time to think of his pretty, little, Blood Siren. A year free of all but the most minor thoughts of Kagome. But now that the distraction was gone...the thoughts came back full force and with a vengeance. To his horror, Sesshomaru found that everyone else's blood could not compare to the taste he had of Kagome's. He didn't want to drink any other; he could barely force himself to drink. She was becoming a drug; one that was in limited supply. He'd have to go back and either figure out a way to free himself or turn her into a blood slave if the first option didn't work.

In the year of the mysterious vampire, Sesshomaru's absence, Kagome finished her last year of college. She now had a bachelor's degree in history, and a job waiting tables in a local restaurant. She wondered what happened to the strange man, but after a couple months she forgot about him. The mark on her neck faded after a couple months as well, but it was hard to convince her friends that it was nothing. Eventually, she caved and used the excuse of a passionate, one-night stand. It wasn't something she'd do, but she told her friends her judgement was clouded by his good looks, and honestly, Sesshomaru was gorgeous despite being a blood-sucking monster.

On night, Sesshomaru gathered the few belongings he had, mostly things from his victims, and Kohaku, and he led the way back to where Kagome was. Now the Hunt would truly begin.

Using the cover of night, Sesshomaru stealthily learned more about his prey, where she worked and where she spent most of her time. She appeared to work at a restaurant; he'd have to pay her a visit. Luckily for him, Kohaku still seemed fond of saving money, it must've been a leftover trait from being a human.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, and I'll be your server to-"

Sesshomaru gave a slow smile, "yes, I know who are. I haven't been here before, so what would you recommend?"

"How about a stake?" she asked with a withering glare. The healed bite mark throbbed lightly.

"Hn. A steak will do. I'll have the fillet mignon. Cooked rare." The pun wasn't lost on him, and he wondered if she found a vampire hunter to protect herself from him. It wouldn't surprise him.

Dinner was odd to say the least. He hadn't eaten in centuries, and the food today was much different than back then. The meal also left an odd taste in his mouth and he had to force himself to finish. How could he eat something when all his taste buds wanted was blood, especially that of his Blood Siren? Somehow he made it through.

"So when do you get off work?" he asked with a charming smile. He had seen Kagome's co workers give conspiratorial smiles to each other as he and Kagome interacted. Perhaps they thought he was flirting or interested in her?

"You don't need to know that. Keep your distance or I will get a restraining order," she hissed back.

"I will wait for you then. You should know that a restraining order would never work. I am not what you would call a person. The law does not affect me," he chuckled. To those around them it would appear as if he was teasing her instead of giving her a dark promise.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru found himself waiting against the wall for Kagome. For majority of the time he sat there as a large, white dog, which drew some curious looks from onlookers. It wasn't everyday one saw a stray in front of a nice restaurant.

The instant Kagome walked outside. He barked once and wagged his tail, playing the part of a loyal canine companion, who wouldn't leave his master. The few people on the sidewalk grinned and shook their heads. However, Kagome greeted the dog with an annoyed huff at his persistence. Unperturbed, Sesshomaru trotted along side the raven-haired woman. Being in her presence both calmed and excited him.

"Alright, why are you back and stalking me?" She demanded when he transformed back into a human.

"I need you. I cannot stay away," he admitted.

Kagome flushed at his words. While she had boyfriends in the past, none of them ever said words like that and none ever sounded so desperate. If she were honest with herself, she would say it made her feel desirable and as if some guy saw her as the sun and moon. Make no mistake, she didn't want someone to always be fixated on her, but a small dose of it every now and then wouldn't harm anyone. Hey, she couldn't help being a hopeless romantic, who wanted to be swept off her feet and fall head over heels in love and have her man fall just as hard for her.

She shook her head. No. He was dangerous and wanted to kill her. He was a vampire. If she allowed him to get too close to her, he'd drain her. She must keep her distance. She could ignore his drop-dead gorgeous looks right?

"And why is that?" She finally managed to ask.

He gave her a slow smile, "I'm afraid you've ruined me. I cannot bear to drink from any other. I would also like to...befriend you."

The warm feeling she had toward him extinguished quickly. He just wanted her blood. Of course, he was a vampire. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't take my blood. I'm not quite ready to die."

"Then save me. Only you can do it," he lowered himself to his knees while taking a hold of her hand, "save me from this cursed existence."

"W-what? How am I supposed to do that?" Kagome squeaked her eyes widening. She didn't expect him to beg her so dramatically.

He shrugged sadly. Naraku never mentioned what to do, just that something could be done. There was no chance of the demon telling him how to free himself. Why would the one who made the vampires want to help one escape? But Sesshomaru would try. He'd try his damnedest to get free and become human once more. If he wasn't such a coward he probably would've made himself fall on stake or let himself get caught.

When they arrived at her shrine, something happened which was an unexpected boon. When Kagome crossed the threshold, he was unable to, but then her mother decided to invite him in. Thus he was now allowed into their house and would be until they did the ritual to take away the invitation, something he felt they wouldn't know how to do. Now once he stepped inside, her mother stared at him curiously, and he wondered if she recognized him. She didn't or if she did, she said nothing.

"So Kagome, where'd you find..."

"Sesshomaru, ma'am. My name is Sesshomaru."

"Right. So where did you two meet?" Kagome's mother asked.

"At my job. We just started talking and he decided to follow me home," she laughed, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. In fact, her eyes glared daggers at the vampire.

"That's good, sweetie. Maybe you two will hit it off well," the mother joked leaving the two younger people alone.

She rounded in Sesshomaru, "what are you playing at?"

"I am simply pursuing you. Even if you can't save me, I will remain close to you and you will remain close to me," he replied easily, "so, miko, will you free me?"

She grimaced at him and spoke with hushed tones so as not to attract her mother's attention, "you can't just decide who will be close to you! I can't free you from anything. Don't depend on me for this when I don't even know how to do it!"

The vampire extended his aura and he could feel the sharp edges of her's. he used his abilities to caress the points until he sanded her aura down to a smooth shape. Her face looked calmer too; she looked happier in that moment. Maybe he should do this more often.

"I know what you're doing...and it's working. Oh my god, it feels like such a weight has been taken off my shoulders. I never realized I was this stressed," she replied dreamily. All this time spent worrying about finding a job just disappeared. The thoughts were still there, but the weight was greatly lessened.

"I will do this every time we meet, if you would permit me to. But of course, I will need more compensation than your company. After all, I do have needs," he said meaningfully.

Kagome gulped and shivered as apprehension trickled down her spine. This felt so wrong, but she spent her whole life playing on the sidewalk. She deserved an opportunity to break the rules. When she came out of her reverie, she found herself nodding at his request. "Fine. I will let you drink my blood as long as you can stop yourself from killing me and as long as you don't leave noticeable marks. I can't constantly hide the marks from your fangs."

He smiled devilishly and nodded deeply to her. Now he would have a supply of blood. Maybe he should make her a Blood Slave now. It would tie her to him both physically and mentally. Her life would be attached to his and she'd have to be around him or else she'd weaken and eventually die. He would also have an endless supply of her addicting blood; the only benefits she would reap would be immunity to every diseases and immortality with youthfulness still intact.

Yes. He'd do it tonight if possible. All he'd have to do is mix their blood a little. It was a fine science. Too much of his blood would turn her and too little would do nothing. Mentally smirking, he thought of the perfect way to execute his plan.

A few minutes later, Kagome escorted him to the top of the shrine steps; it was mostly to make sure he left. She made an internal reminder to make a barrier of holy sutras. However, he thoughts were interrupted by strong arms and a chest. Then a cool, pale hand ghosted over her cheek. Sesshomaru was surprisingly tender looking.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

The cold man was shockingly close and made Kagome's nerves tingle. For what? she thought. The answer soon became apparent when his lips crashed onto his, as her hands flew to his chest as if to push him away. Instead, they merely rested there, warming the cold skin. Surprising herself, she kissed him back.

Then Sesshomaru swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The miko barely allowed him entrance when his tongue already slipped through. He tightened his grip on her before nipping her and piercing his own tongue. The delicious blood flowed but he couldn't swallow any of it. When he felt there was enough blood, he pulled away and covered her mouth with his hand. His hold was iron-clad as he ignored her struggles.

"Swallow or you will suffocate," he said.

She struggled a little more before the need for oxygen overpowered her will. With a large gulp, she swallowed the fluids in her mouth, and Sesshomaru released her. With a weak groan, she would've fallen to her knees if he hasn't caught her. She pushed away from him and tried to straighten herself but wound up collapsing to the ground.

"W-what have you done to me? I can barely walk; my energy is nearly gone."

Sesshomaru merely looked at her. "I have ensured you will always be close to me. Now I will not be able to kill you if I drink a little too much," he said.

"There's something you're not telling me," Kagome panted.

"Intuitive. You will not be able to be separated from me. You must always come back or you will weaken and die. You will live for the same length I do, and you will never sicken or age," the vampire replied stoically.

Kagome seems to pale even more, "you had no right to do so without my agreement. You should've asked. How could you bind me to you, a stranger?"

Maybe he went about this the wrong way. Or maybe his animal-like behavior became too ingrained. Perhaps he needed to adjust to this modern society. But it was too late now. Now they could only move forward.

"I wanted to ensure you would live. I did not want the guilt I would feel if I killed you," he retorted coldly, "if you do not want that either kill me or kill yourself. That is the only way you will be released unless you wish to free me."

Neither option was that appealing. But she probably had to choose. "Tell me how to free you and I'll do it. Otherwise I guess I'll have to find a way to get rid of you; you are a vampire so you must have some type of enemy."

* * *

That night Kagome spent hours on the Internet. What was she doing? Research. It may have taken a lot of time, but she eventually found an interesting web page.

_Vampires: the undead that drink the blood of humans. Filmmakers seem to love using them and the older movies were mostly correct. Vampires cannot enter hallowed ground, nor can they bear the touch of anything sacred; those with holy powers are able to repel or even kill vampires with a simple touch. They cannot enter a house without permission; this invitation is akin to a key and the only way to be rid of it, is to sprinkle holy water and burn sage along the edges of the thresholds the vampire entered through._

_We believe they are soulless being, and some sources tell us they sold their souls to a demon in exchange for something. Do not pity them, for what mortal (as most once were) would do such a grievous act? What could be worth such damnation? Be wary of exchanging blood with them because once you ingest enough of it, you are no longer human. You are a slave to their bloodlust, never to see your friends or family again. If you do not become, as the vampires call it a "Blood Slave," you will become like them. A vampire._

_Our sources also confirm it is possible to create a hybrid, but it is strenuous and requires a human female to be accepting of the seed. The pregnancy is fraught with dangers, the most prominent being extreme fatigue or a high chance of miscarriage. Our species were not meant to mix, and any hybrid should be culled before they become monsters._

_There are groups of humans, who stand up to these creatures of the night, who battle red-eyed and frenzied monsters that wear a human guise. They are the vampire hunters. They arm themselves with many variations of the same weapon. It ranges from a simple wooden stake, to a small crossbow. Either works well and it is the hunter's preference. A simple piece of wood in the heart is all that is needed to rid the world of a damned being._

Kagome stared at the article in shock. A lot of this felt true; something inside her told her this was mostly correct. She felt this article was biased and preferred humans, especially since it seemed to condemn all vampires. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do that. Surely every single one of them wasn't entirely evil and only cared about blood. And how could one condemn a child for what its parents, or parent as the case may be, wa? sThen she noticed a footnote and surprisingly a means of contact.

_Our sources also tell us there is a cure to vampirism, but it is extremely difficult to obtain and most fail upon finding it. When a vampire drinks the blood from a certain person, it registers in the vampires brain that the victim is their mate. They must stop from feeding, a feat most fail, and convince the person to help them. We know of only who accomplished this, and he was our main source of information. To break this contract, the mate must summon the demon the vampire made the deal with and barter or fight for the cursed being's soul. If the mate fails, they will either remain the same, if the demon is feeling merciful, or they will be killed where they stand._

_If you have any other information or questions come to our guild house in the heart of every city. We'll know if you need us and if you are safe to let inside._

* * *

AN: Voila! Chapter 2! I hope everyone liked it, and I would appreciate it if you pointed out any errors, or questions or whatever. Well, tell me what you think, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Return

The next day, Kagome left early to see if she could find out more. She wanted to be well prepared when Sesshomaru returned Kagome yelped when a woman around her her age came up to her. The newcomer had long blonde hair and looked like she lived actively.

"Hello. You were looking for more information on vampires, right? You've come to the right place," she said, "follow me."

Normally Kagome wouldn't have trailed behind the woman, but the quest for knowledge was a little stronger. Besides, the aura Kagome could feel, a perk from her miko training, was friendly feeling. A few minutes later, they arrived at a plain looking library. Placing a finger to her lips, the brown-haired woman opened a secret staircase to a lower level.

"Welcome to vampire hunter headquarters. There's not really anything fancy here except the weapons. I'm sure you have many questions. I'm Sango by the way."

"Kagome,"—they shook hands— "my question is, how can a free a vampire from his contract?"

Sango started when she heard that. "You want to free the vampire? After all he did? He probably already bit you at least once, and I think he probably made you a Blood Slave. Am I right?"

Kagome nodded, "I can't kill him and live with a clear conscience. Is there a way? He keeps asking me."

"You must be the one destined to have the ability to help him. His mate. Summoning the demon is hard. I'll have to get back to you on the process. Luckily for you, you came to one of the more tolerant vampire hunter guilds. There are some that wouldn't hesitate to eliminate you for associating with a vampire," Sango said, "such a shame you weren't a hunter. As a miko, a powerful one at that, you'd have a slightly easier time. All you'd need is something charged with your powers to pierce the heart. But here's my number. You can call me if you wish to talk more."

Kagome gratefully nodded and accepted the slip of paper. She had a feeling her and this woman would get along well, and maybe they'd even become friends. Before she left, Sango taught her ways to protect herself and told her how to rid Sesshomaru of his invitation into her house. He would be in for a surprise if he tried to enter her house because as soon as the miko got home, she did the ritual. The room smelled of burnt sage, but she told her mother it was incense. Bad incense.

* * *

As soon as his foot landed on the shrine ground, an odd tingling sensation went through him. The miko, as he liked to call her since it was nicer than human, must've taken some protective measures. Actually, no. She had someone else do it for her. No wonder why it didn't hurt that much. The purification of the land lacked power. Anyway, it would be easily tainted.

He tried to jump up and sit on her window ledge, but a burn flashed through his hand and he dropped back to the ground. Damnit. His pretty, little Blood Slave wanted to outwit him? Two could play that game. Sesshomaru picked up some pebbles and through them at her window.

"Kagome, Kagome, come out and play. I've got a million ways we can spend the day," he called from below.

"Go away, Sesshomaru or I'll purify you!" She called back, closing her window.

He smirked and turned around and left. He'd leave and come back when she needed—no begged—him. Her new condition meant she needed his presence. She'd weaken otherwise; she may even die, but he'd return before that happened. For now he'd send Kohaku to observe her.

"You have one chance, Kagome. If you want me gone, I'll leave. However you will have to deal with whatever ramifications come with it. Are you prepared for everything?"

Her silence was her answer and he accepted it with a single nod. However his voice attracted Kagome's mother.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you talking to Kagome here?" The more she looked at him the more familiar he became. But from where...?

"I'm afraid not. We've had a...spat, but don't worry she'll come around soon. I'll come back another time, Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru said turning away and walking down the steps.

Time to go far away and have a battle of wills. Who could last the longest? Who would swallow their pride and beg? It certainly wouldn't be him; he could survive off anyone's blood. Kagome, on the other hand, depended on him. This should be easy.

* * *

That was what he said six months ago. Back then he didn't take into account the cravings _he_ would have, but according to Kohaku, his Blood Slave wasn't faring much better. She was becoming paler and almost starved looking. She was restless and spent the night wandering her house or the shrine grounds, and she could barely call up enough powers to bless the land. Maybe she'd break soon. He sure wouldn't.

His non-beating heart felt like it should be beating with anticipation as his feet brought Sesshomaru closer to Kagome. His mouth watered and his senses strained to pick up a trace of her. He needed to return, for her safety. She was too prideful to come to him anyway.

So imagine his surprise when he found her coming towards him, as he stood beneath the Goshinboku. She looked awful, ill, and clammy. Suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Am I dying?"-he nodded-"what a pathetic way to go. I...I don't want to die yet. I still want to go out and see the world, but I can't because it took all my energy to come out here to you and say this. Will you leave again?" Kagome whispered.

He shrugged, "will you beg me to stay?" With a smirk he made a derisive sound, "of course not. If you ask me to not leave, I'll stay."

When her silence dragged on, he turned and walked away but felt her grabbing his sleeve since she could move her hand to wrap around his wrist. He turned and raised a single brow, waiting for whatever she had to say. "Don't leave," she mumbled sounding almost ashamed of herself, "please."

"I will stay," he replied kneeling next to her. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him and leaned in. "This will help replenish some energy quickly."

That was the only he gave as his eyes closed and he brought her head to his in a surprisingly gentle kiss. His lips moved against hers as he parted them. Without waiting, his tongue slipped in to intertwine with hers. She tasted so sweet. He needed more. And the kiss was even better when she started to respond to him. It was like silk brushed across his lips, and he savored the sensation.

Already, he could detect a change in her aura, which meant she was getting stronger. Sesshomaru's lips left hers and drifted lower to her neck. There, he placed little nips letting his fangs scrape her skin. Of course he wouldn't drink from her. If he did, she'd be too weak; the strengthening he was doing now wouldn't be enough for the drainage of life.

Suddenly, Kagome's lips froze and she jerked away to stare wide-eyed at him. She gave him a jolt that sent made his eyes turn red.

"You ass! You claim I'm your mate, tie my life to yours and then you leave. What kind of person does that? I nearly died and then you come back and kiss me?! You insufferable idiot!" She fumed, accenting her words with zaps of purification energy every couple of words.

"I'm sorry. You had to learn that you cannot bar me from your property. What you just experienced will happen again if you do," Sesshomaru explained. "Most do not let their Blood Slaves continue living at home. I care too much it seems."

She glared at him, "I'm thankful you helped me recover, but I do not trust you."

"Then let me give you the chance to do so. I will help you learn to trust me," he said softly.

"How?"

"The way humans do."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his surroundings; the woman was late. It was half past eight and she had yet to show. Finally her sweet scent reached his nose, and he gave her a nod of acknowledgment. Kagome opened her mouth to apologize, but was stopped by a dismissive wave.

"So you think this will gain my trust?" She asked incredulously.

"Perhaps. It was a show of good faith on my part to go to a place that is not meant for me. I am surrounded by life and blood. I could have a feast and none could stop me. But I choose not to, and I believe you will be more comfortable," was his quick reply. "I will answer any question to the best of my ability if you wish."

Kagome stared at him and bit her lower lip. She didn't really want to trust him. However, everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt. If she didn't follow it with him, she'd be a hypocrite. "How did you become...like this?" She asked, mindful of the people around them.

"I was born in a time of strife. Everyone fought for power, especially those who followed my father, and the weak were killed or died of disease. I was"—a long pause—"afraid. I did not wish to weaken and die."

Kagome's gaze softened slightly. She knew that feeling well. Sometimes she scared herself when she thought about growing older. It meant she'd have to face her own mortality eventually. But she would never sell her soul for eternal life and youth; the price was too high.

He stared curiously at her. Why did her gaze soften like so? "I do not want your pity," he said coldly.

"It's not. Even though I'd never go as far as you did, I understand where you're coming from."

Surprise and warmth. That was what he felt. To think this woman would not reject him for his Choice. She must have an extraordinarily kind heart to feel that way for someone, especially when that someone forced her into a life as his constant meal and companion. He wanted to tell her what he felt, but to be honest, Sesshomaru did not know how to word. What does one say to both show gratitude while apologizing.

He placed his cold hand on top of hers and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Also I just realized Sesshomaru may be really OOC...I sincerely apologize and if anyone wants to point out how to fix it, please do. Same goes for grammar and content/continuity.

Please review. It let's me know what people think and how to improve.


End file.
